A Mix Of Light and Time PART 1
by Windshot
Summary: This is a crossover fan fic. Read for yourself and do not skip on the Writer's Notes at the end! I redid the story to show that this is my last edit to it. I hope someone out there likes it...


PART #1 Never Let Go Of The End Of The World 

Slowly and painfully Shinji Ikari let go of Asuka's soft neck and rolled

over beside her on the ground. Help me...Help me...I'm not dead...I do not want

to die...not like this Asuka. Shinji pulled himself into a tight ball on the

ground. His eyes flicked wet tears onto the dirt that he was now holding onto for

his life. Thin something chought his eye. The sky was blood red mixed with a black

night sky. Where am I? How did I get here? Where do I go? Some one help me! Shinji

began to scram at the top of his lungs till he ran out of air. Asuka still lie

blinking her one good eye rapidly. Shinji turned his head to the left to find

himself looking at a sea. A sea of LCL! Then all was calm as Shinji looked on not

saying a word into the miles of miles of vast LCL with the large back drop of Rei's

deformed head. I hate you. Asuka began to sit up and turn to Shinji. This is all

your fault and you know it. Why did you make them all go away and leave us here?

Asuka began to climb to her feet. I'm sorry Asuka how was I to... Asuka kicked

Shinji in the back of the head knocking him out cold in shear anger. A single tear

fell from her eye mixing in with the blood from Shinji's head. You fool. You weak

fool. The sky started to get darker and the sea of LCL began to course a think fog

to rise. Overhead a faint silhouette of a boy stood in midair over Asuka. She could

not see him for he was too far up to be seen with the human eye. The boy's eyes

were bright red lighting up his pail face. His gray hair blew in the wind as he

looked argerly down at Shinji and Asuka. I may not be able to repay you for your

kindness now mister Shinji for your mind might not handle it,the boy mummer ed.

Your time will come if my earthly name is not... Suddenly the boy began to

flicker and disappear. Asuka looked up to where the boy was but saw nothing. What

was that she thought to herself. The blood from Shinji's head found its way to the

sea edge of LCL and began to drift tworde Rei Ayanami's large face. Where do we go

from her mother!? Asuka stood over Shinji's motionless body yelling for all that she was worth.

* * *

Dingo get up we need to go! Ken Marinaris rushed down the lighted hallway and

up to the steel door. There was a sign on the door that read recovery room. Dingo

we need you now! She slammed her fist on the unlock button sending the steel door

flying open. Inside was two small hospital beds one of home was holding Dingo Egret

a former miner. Ken stepped inside and looked around slowly and then spotted him

sleeping in the dark gray hospital bed. Get up Dingo its bahram! Dingo's eyes shot

wide open and he jumped off the bed and onto his feet. His white hair felt longer

than before the surgery. He was waring a dark blue jumpsuit that was about the same

from before minus the tubes that priced into his lungs and heart giving him life.

His eyes locked on Ken standing by the door. Did you just say bahram? His voice was

deep from not talking for four months. Yes bahram is sending there last team of

rapters frames here to kill you, me, and Jehuty in revenge for Nohman! The room

began to shake violently followed my a loud explosion from outside the complex.

What the hell was that Dingo shouted! Fallow me quick Dingo Ken said motioning him

to follow her! Ken rushed out of the room and back down the lighted hallway. Dingo

took one last look around the room and rushed out as well. Dingo could see Kin far

ahead of him just making her way to the left of the hospital hallway tword the rest

area. Suddenly a message came from the loud speaker overhead. This is an evac of

the YKCS complex we are under attack form a bahram SF unit maned rapter squad! I

repeat this is an evac of the YKCS complex this is not a drill! Dingo made his way

to the shipyard just outside the hospital. He was having trouble walking and he

felt dizzy. Hay Dingo! Dingo turned to face Leo Stenbuck. He looked the same as

before Dingo's surgery but with a deep blue jacket and white paints. Dingo you need

to pilot Jehuty now. What!? Dingo felt as if he were not the man for the job. Why

don't you pilot it kid or help with the vic viper? Leo's face grew pail. I would

Dingo but A.D.A. will no long listen to me let alone let me pilot it for the past

three months. In fact Dingo A.D.A. has requested that no one move her from the dock

until you are able to pilot the frame aging.But it is just a battle A.I. how could

she just shut down like this. Ok Dingo he she comes! The two turned twored the

right dock where gears began to move upward lifting up the bright blue orbital

frame. Ken began to run over to Dingo and Leo. Ok Dingo we are ready now! Latter

Dingo Ill see you after you get done! But I got something to ask you shouted Dingo!

What is that muttered Kin. What about my friends on Callisto? We do not have time

for that now Dingo now go! Dingo began to make his way over to Jehuty.

* * *

Heero Yuy found himself stumbling into the dark room. He could fill the ice

cold eyes of people watching him from a closecerket came to his left. All was quit

as he waited for someone to grab him and make the worst mistake of there lives.

There he was standing in the middle of the dark room ready to make good on his

threat. Two days before a message was sent to him at colony 090,stating that the

reconstruction of gundam wing zero custom for the use of utter takeover was inplay.

He had come to end this project along with his life for unknown reasons. The room

was cold and Heero did not know how big it was , just that he was being watched for

the camera. Thin it came... Heero could fill the cold hand grab him around his arm.

With one swift movement he pulled his free hand upward that was now holding a black

D2-handgun. He pressed the end of the gun to the chest of his attacker and pulled

the trigger. The room flashed from the gunfire revealing that his attacker was a

man waring all black with a red gas mask. The man's hand suddenly let go of Heero's

arm and he stumbled backward into the dark. The smell of the man's blood filled

Heero's nose. A sharp pain hit the back of his neck. Heero spun around and fired

two more shots into the dark. The sound of a mans grunt filled the air. At least

one of his bullets found its mark. The lights in the room kicked on. The results of

Heero's work was now evident. Two dead anti preventer special forces now lay dead

around him. Heero turned to the cammar on the wall. Stop sending them and tell me

where zero is. He spoke in soft tone as if he were talking to a friend. I will not

ask you aging...The intercom next to the camera began to sound. A mans voice echoed

into the room. You are almost there if you would go to the room to your left...

Slowly Heero turned around and stepped up to the white door behind him. He flung

the door open to be met by the face of a gundam...it was wing zero...It was hooked

up to a life support system that stood hanging from the roof of what seemed like a

large hanger. The gundam looked different somehow. It was the same color but had

larger wings that jutted out of its back as well as larger buster rifles hooked

just under each wing. Then Heero found himself looking down to the foot of the

gundam to see Wufei. He like the gundam looked different...older. Heero dropped his

gun at his feet and rushed tword Wufei. Did you do this! Wufei turned to face the

now enraged Heero. No Heero I did not rebuild this monster but I am here to destroy

it before someone can pilot it. Ill do it said Heero. What do you mean you'll do

it? Hero's look of rage faided from his face. Ill get inside and self

destruct...That is the only way to insure that I go with the zero system. Your

still the same Heero always thinking of you self Wufei smirked. A simple nice to

see you Wufei would have been nice to hear you say before you die. Heero passed

Wufei and made his way to the foot of the gundam and hit the drop triangle switch.

Tell Relena that I miss her ok Wufei? No problem Heero seeing as that you are

giving up your life for the good of mankind. Wufei turned his back and began to

head for the exit room made of tempered glass. A long steel rope dropped from the

cockpit and down beside Heero. He looped his foot into the triangle and hit the

switch for the rope to move. Suddenly he could fill his body being lifted up to

hevan.

NOTES From the WRITER As I have found that in the last few days that there two things very much

wrong with this story. One is that it sucks! The idea of a multi crossover is so

absurd that people will trash it before it is every finished. Two is that my way of

mixing word and thought becomes different throughout the story. After the first few

bad reviews I tried to fix what I thought was wrong. I have received at least one

death threat and a lot of hate mail. All I as for is help... Help from the reader

to make me a better writer. If this finale edit to this first chapter is a flop I

will most likely never write on this site aging.

Windshot


End file.
